I Miss You From
by Himuro Miharu
Summary: Hyde is leaving for a four month tour and Gackt is upset he's being left behind. Hyde finds a way to comfort him by sending picture messages... basically a Gakuhai crack fic xDD


Title: I miss you from…  
Author: gacktaddict1330  
Genre: humour/romance???  
Rating: PG-13

Warnings: out of character-ness, sappiness, and an attempt at fluff (I think it failed myself)  
Pairing: GacktxHyde

Notes: I got this idea from a phone commercial and it wouldn't go away no matter how much i begged and pleaded for it too lol. Please excuse any out of characterness for i know there will be allot. Melfina did not help me write this in any way either. This is just my ridiculous brain child here. I actually included Chachamaru for once!!!! Yay!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!!!!

* * *

"Do you really have to go Hyde-kun?" Gackt asked quietly holding the other vocalists hand.

"Yeah, I do. But I'll be back i promise Gacchan." Hyde said sweetly. Gackt pouted before he leaned down and kissed the smaller man quickly, making the raven blush.

"Come back to me soon my Hideto." Gackt said softly. Hyde smiled at the younger vocalist before boarding the train and waving to Gackt.

'I miss him already.' Gackt thought watching as the train departed from the station.

**3 days later...**

"Hey Gackt, Comeon!" You called. Gackt smiled softly and followed his closet friend. He opened his phone upon hearing the tone he had set for Hyde. Upon opening the small device it revealed he received a picture message from the other vocalist. The blonde smiled as he read the simple message and saw the adorable picture on the small screen.

"Hi from…Hong Kong. I miss you." Was the message with a picture of Hyde standing near a river smiling. Gackt showed the picture to You who made a gagging sound but he smiled as he (Gackt) closed the device with a happy smile.

**2 months later...**

"You, it's been two months! I miss him!" Gackt complained. You just rolled his eyes already used to the blonde man's outbursts.

"He'll be fine Gackt. You talk to him everyday. Just relax okay?"

Gackt opened his mouth to reply but his phone cut off his rant by playing Hyde's song.

"It's Hyde!" He squealed happily opening his phone.

"I miss you…from New York." Read the caption this time and a picture of the band in front of the Statue of Liberty.

"He looks okay, but he could just be covering up if anything's wrong with makeup or something." Gackt mumbled making You grin and roll his eyes once more.

"You worry too much. He's a big boy now, so chill out man. Don't forget he's older than you too."  
"You're right like normal." The blonde mumbled.

"Wait, I have a question, how in this world did they get all of them in the picture with that small phone???" Gackt asked aloud making You laugh hard enough to clutch his stomach.

"Don't laugh You! I'm being completely serious here!" The blonde yelled.

"That's the problem! I'm not used to a serious you!!!" You yelled through his hysteric laughter.

"I'll go ask Cha Cha!!!" Gackt exclaimed with a pout before running to the long haired guitarist who laughed as well in response to his question.

**2 months later...**

Gackt sat staring at the stars feeling so alone when his phone rang once more.

"I miss you…from home." along with a picture of himself gazing up at the sky. With a happy shout he turned his head squinting in the darkness for the familiar face he longed to see for four months.

"Hyde-kun is that you? Are you out there?" He called.

"Right behind you Gacchan." He answered quietly, his arms circling the younger vocalists' waist. Gackt leaned into the touch he'd missed for so long, sighing happily when the raven haired vocalist ran thin fingers through his mop of blonde hair.

"I missed you everyday." He whispered. He felt Hyde smile into his hair.

"I missed you too Gacchan. I'm glad to be home." Hyde whispered before kissing the top of Gackt's head and leaning back so the blonde was nearly covering him as they watched the star-lit sky together for the first time in so many months.

**~Owari~**


End file.
